Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a still image acquired by follow shot.
Description of the Related Art
The follow shot is an image capturing technique for expressing a sense of speed of a moving object. In the follow shot, a photographer (user) causes an image capturing apparatus to perform still image capturing while panning the image capturing apparatus so as to follow a movement of a main object that is a user's image capturing target and thereby can obtain a still image including a still main object image and a flowing (blurred) background image. However, a difference of a user's panning speed of the image capturing apparatus from a moving speed of the main object results in a still image including a blurred main object image.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848 discloses a method that, in order to provide an assist (follow shot assist) to a user performing follow shot, moves (shifts) a shift lens with respect to an optical axis to absorb a difference between a panning speed of a moving speed of a main object and an image capturing apparatus. Specifically, the method calculates, on a basis of a panning speed of the image capturing apparatus detected by a gyro sensor and a motion vector detected in a captured moving image (between consecutive frame images) during the panning, a shift amount of the shift lens to capture the main object at a center of an image capturing area and shifts the shift lens by the calculated shift amount, which enables good follow shot.
The user often checks the still image acquired by the follow shot with such a follow shot assist through a display unit such as an LCD provided with the image capturing apparatus.
However, the display unit provided in the image capturing apparatus is small in size. Therefore, displaying the entire still image acquired by the follow shot on that display unit makes it difficult for the user to check its image quality, such as a degree of stillness of the main object image and a degree of flowing of the background image.